Los Actores de la Isla Ember se enorgullecen en presentar: LoK
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: El Equipo Avatar visita la Isla Ember en busca de unos días de relajación después de lo pasado con el ataque de Kuvira, no esperan la sorpresa que se llevarán al ver una obra de teatro donde se narran sus aventuras.[Korrasami y Bopal]
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Saludos lectores!**_

_**Este fic viene de una idea que no pude resistir desarrollar, los que hayan visto AtLA sabrán porque.**_

_**En fin, esto fue básicamente una cura a mi bloqueo de escritora y será simplemente una parodia, espero lo disfruten c:**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-¡Wow chicos, no puedo creer que en verdad vayamos a la Isla Ember!- Se escuchó la emocionada aclamación de un Bolin que no despegaba la mirada del ventanal de la aeronave de Industrias Futuro, a la distancia se podía distinguir la costa de dicha Isla.

-Saben, escuché que el Avatar Aang también visitó esta isla - comentó Opal, sonriendo ante la emoción de su novio.

-Es cierto, utilizaron la casa de verano del entonces Príncipe Zuko para esconderse- habló Korra quien admiraba el paisaje de igual manera.

El Equipo Avatar + Opal se dirigía a la Isla Ember para disfrutar de unas muy merecidas vacaciones, después de todo el esfuerzo puesto en la expansión y reconstrucción de Ciudad República sólo era justo que se dieran un tiempo para descansar y simplemente divertirse.

Todos habían discutido sobre el lugar al cual ir, hubo algunas peticiones para una excursión al Mundo de los Espíritus, el Pantano, incluso a Omashu, pero al final optaron por un lugar al que nadie haya visitado con anterioridad. Fue así como Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal y Mako se aventuraron a un viaje a la mítica Isla.

Por fin, después de 3 días de viaje, la aeronave había aterrizado dejando salir a sus pasajeros.

-¡Isla Ember, el Equipo Avatar ha llegado!- gritó Bolin levantando su puño al cielo.

-Vamos Bolin, tranquilízate- pidió su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. –Antes que nada, tenemos que instalarnos- dirigió su mirada a la Avatar y su novia, -¿en dónde nos quedaremos?-

-De eso no se preocupen,- respondió la ingeniera –tenemos una reservación en el "Hotel Lo y Li" así que debemos darnos prisa- dicho eso tomo la mano de la Avatar y comenzaron a caminar.

Un ambiente relajado se poso sobre los jóvenes adultos que miraban con maravilla las calles del centro turístico; era hermoso. Los edificios mantenían parte de su arquitectura anterior a la Guerra de los Cien Años, pero también se observaban edificios con un toque más moderno, los espíritus que flotaban alrededor de ellos hacían del panorama una combinación muy interesante y llamativa.

Asami Sato observaba fascinada todo aquello que la isla ofrecía, después de unos momentos sus ojos se posaron en su mano entrelazada con la del Avatar, curioseó por unos instantes la mezcla de colores, sus pálidos dedos se entretejían con los morenos de su novia, la manga roja de su blusa hacía un contraste atrayente con el azul de los guantes de la otra muchacha, ambos colores representaban cosas tan distintas; Asami era el progreso y la tecnología que traía tanto orgullo a Ciudad República, Korra era lo espiritual y lo antiguo que venía con la responsabilidad de ser el Avatar. Ojos verdes se encontraron con azules y Asami se dio cuenta del balance que había logrado juntas, era tan poderoso como el nuevo portal.

Estaba a punto de comentar algo a su novia cuando un alarido sonó.

-NO. PUEDE. SER. ¡Chicos, tienen que ver esto!- Todas las miradas se posaron en él muchacho que señalaba con emoción un anuncio en la pared. Sin más remedió todos se acercaron y leyeron lo que decía:

"_Los actores de la Isla Ember presentan: Avatar Korra, la leyenda._

_La era del Avatar Aang ha llegado a su fin, dejando así al mundo en las manos del nuevo avatar, quien con ayuda de sus amigos cambiará nuestro mundo como lo conocemos._

_Acompañen a la Avatar Korra en su búsqueda por paz, balance y amor._

_Este viernes en el Teatro de la Isla Ember"_

El grupo quedó en silencio tratando de comprender las palabras que habían leído, sin embargo Bolin fue quien, de nuevo, lo rompió.

-Eso es hoy. Tenemos que ir- exclamó con seriedad.

-No lo sé Bo… parece algo extraño- respondió su hermano rascándose el cuello de manera nerviosa.

-¿Extraño? ¿Extraño por qué?- hizo una pausa al notar la incertidumbre de sus amigos y novia –Es una simple obra de teatro, ¡de nuestras aventuras! Esto es lo que precedió a las imágenes en movimiento Mako, será emociónate- termino con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Bueno, supongo que no pasará nada- apoyó después de unos momentos su novia.

-Oh qué demonios, se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos, vayamos- decidió por fin el Avatar.

-¡Wo-ho!- festejó el maestro tierra dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a todos.

Con la decisión tomada el grupo continuó su camino al hotel sin saber lo que les esperaba esa noche.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	2. Primer Acto: Aire

_**¡Saludos lectores!**_

_**Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos los que comentaron, le dieron fav y follow a esta historia, me hacen el día c:**_

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quisiera disculparme por adelantado por mi estúpido sentido del humor y el uso exagerado de signos de exclamación.**_

_**Aún así espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

El Equipo Avatar ya se encontraba dentro del teatro, después de llegar al hotel e instalarse, comieron algo ligero y se vistieron para la ocasión. Los hermanos llevaban un traje sencillo pero elegante, mientras las chicas optaron por algo cómodo y un poco refinado.

Mako no recordaba haber visto a su hermano tan emocionado desde que habían visitado la arena de Pro-Control por primera vez. El maestro tierra movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y señalaba efusivamente cualquier detalle que encontrara en el viejo teatro.

Mako simplemente sonría mientras negaba con la cabeza, algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

Llegaron por fin a los asientos que ocuparían, era un palco con la vista directa al escenario. Korra, Asami y Mako se establecieron en la primera fila de asientos, mientras que Bolin y Opal en la posterior.

-No puedo esperar más, ¡que ya empiece la función!- exclamó Bolin por la enésima vez esa noche.

-Lo sabemos Bolin,- respondió Korra riendo un poco por la actitud de su amigo –yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad, atrás del anuncio decía que el escritor había reunido bastante información acerca de nosotros. ¿Me pregunto con quienes habló?- se preguntó.

-Sea quienes sean, solo espero que hayan sido buenas fuentes, quién sabe qué clase de historia se podrían inventar- habló esta vez Asami- aunque, no puede ser tan malo- terminó encogiendo los hombros.

No tenían ni idea.

-¡Shss!, ya va a empezar- silenció Bolin mientras las luces bajaban de intensidad.

_Se abre el telón y comienza la acción._

_El escenario se adorna con diferentes tonos de azul que representan un cielo nocturno en el Polo Sur, tientes blancos dan la ilusión de la nieve que cae y de una casa de fachada humilde. De la derecha entran 3 actores de apariencia mayor, pero no anciana, vestidos con los trajes representativos de la Orden del Loto blanco caminando hacia la casa._

-Oh, aquí es cuando descubrieron que soy el Avatar- susurró Korra con un poco de emoción recordando cómo habían pasados las cosas.

_Los 3 actores llegaron a su destino y llamaron a la puerta con tranquilidad. De la izquierda aparecieron 2 actores más representando a una pareja quienes, recorrieron el escenario y abrieron la puerta._

_-Esperamos no molestar con nuestra llegada pero,- comenzó uno de los representantes de la Orden de manera dramática –hemos recibido llamados de ambas tribus y –pausó - ¡todas han sido falsas! ¿Qué les hace pensar que su hija es el Avatar?- preguntó con exagerada duda a la pareja._

_Antes de que pudieran responder, lo que parecía un roca pasó volando por enfrente de los actores, y una pequeña niña entró dando patadas y puñetazos al aire._

_-¡YO SOY EL AVATAR!- gritó fuertemente -¡AGUA CONTROL! ¡FUEGO CONTROL! ¡TIERRA CONTROL!- de cada mano de la pequeña salían disparados listones de colores azul y rojo._

_-¡En efecto!- exclamó otro de los actores de la Orden- ¡Es el Avatar!-_

_-¡Y VAN A TENER QUE LIDIAR CON—!- habló de nuevo la pequeña interrumpiéndose cuando por accidente piso uno de los listones haciéndola caer._

-Uhh- los jóvenes adultos estaban sin palabras, todos voltearon a ver simultáneamente a la Avatar quien miraba al escenario con los ojos muy abiertos y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba estática, jamás en su vida habían visto tan mala actuación. Antes de que alguno pudiera comentar algo un nuevo grito hizo que miraran de nuevo al escenario.

_-¡WO-HOO! He pateado el trasero de todos ellos con fuego control, creo que es momento de pasar al siguiente elemento- una actriz de apariencia más adulta vestía lo que aparentaba ser un traje de entrenamiento, el lugar continuaba siendo el Polo Sur, y delante de la actriz del Avatar 5 ancianos y Katara observaban lo que pasaba._

_-Korra, tus puños son fuertes pero tu espíritu no lo es, si no aprendes a ser más espiritual jamás serás un buen Avatar- habló con voz longeva fingida uno de los ancianos._

_-Bueno, pero para eso voy a entrenar con el Maestro Tenzin, ¿verdad Maestra Katara?- preguntó la actriz._

_-Tu energía juvenil me llena de esperanza por el mundo- la voz de la actriz estaba cargada de emoción exagerada- tanto así que creo que haré agua control con mis ojos- de inmediato rompió a llorar –estas lista para tu entrenamiento en aire control Korra, lo estas- y siguió llorando._

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- exclamó con obvio desagrado la verdadera Avatar después de salir de su estupor.

-No sabía que los maestros agua podían hacer agua control con los ojos- comentó Bolin riendo ligeramente.

-Ugh, ¿es así cómo me ven todos? ¡¿Cómo una demente de la violencia!?- gritó esta vez con desesperación.

-¡Hey, allá arriba! ¡Estamos intentando ver la obra!- sonó la voz de una persona molesta desde los asientos de abajo.

-¿Intentan ver esta basura?- susurró el Avatar aún molesta, estaba a punto de gritar algo de vuelta cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha y observó la cara de su novia que estaba adornada por una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Es solo una obra Korra,- comenzó acariciando suavemente los nudillos de la Avatar- y esto es solo el principio, tal vez lo que sigue no sea tan malo- terminó calmando completamente a la morena quien suspiró.

-Está bien, pero no esperes que la disfrute- y con ello se hundió en su asiento dirigiendo una mala cara al escenario.

_-No pueden arrestarme, ¡soy el Avatar!-_

_-No puedo creer que me arrestaron-_

_-Tienes que ser la hoja Korra, ¡LA HOJA!-_

_¡Crash! ¡Pom! ¡Paw!_

_-¡Lo siento tanto! Soy Asami Sato, hija de Hiroshi Sato, ¿te lastime?-_

_-Yo… umm… uh… no, mi hermano, a quien he cuidado desde que somos pequeños, me golpea más fuerte-_

-¡Yo no uso tanto maquillaje!-

_ -Mis padres murieron cuando éramos muy pequeños,- pausa dramática, música triste se comienza a escuchar- desde entonces he sacrificado todo lo que soy para poder sacar a mi hermano adelante- acomodo de bufanda incluso más dramático._

-¡Yo no actuó así!-

_-¡Mira, de verdad me gustas y creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro!-_

Una carcajada sonora se escuchó en conjunto en el teatro, incluso en el asiento atrás del Avatar.

-¡Opal!-

-Lo siento, lo siento,- se disculpo limpiándose las lágrimas con un dedo- de todas las cosas que se pudieron inventar esta es seguro la peor- río de nuevo pero se detuvo casi al instante al mirar como la piel de Korra tomaba un color rojo muy intenso.

-De todas las cosas que pudieron poner bien, eligieron esa- murmuró enojada y avergonzada la morena mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

_-¡No pueden arrestarnos, somos amigos del Avatar!- _

_-No puedo creer que nos arrestaron-_

_-Me gusta Korra, estoy segura que seremos las mejores" amiga"s en el mundo, pero tú no estás siendo completamente honesto-_

Ambas chicas levantaron una ceja ante el tono que utilizó la actriz de Asami en la palabra "amigas".

La obra continuó con esa misma dinámica, los actores sobreactuaban, exageraban o inventaban cualquier escena y la mayor parte del Equipo Avatar dejaba escapar sonidos de cansancio, molestia y vergüenza, hasta que llegaron a la escena en donde se descubría a Hiroshi como un Igualitario.

Korra miró con algo de preocupación a Asami quien observaba la escena con atención, la morena sin dudarlo pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia y le dio un cálido abrazo.

_El primer acto se acerca a su final, y después de la "épica" batalla, nuestro protagonista el Avatar se encuentra recuperando el estado Avatar y con ello su control sobre los elementos. Al salir de él se da la vuelta y descubre al actor de Mako atrás de ella. _

_Los colores del escenario cambian mientras que ambos actores corren a su encuentro, se acercan y saltan a los brazos del otro._

_-¡Yo también te amo!- _

_El telón se cierra dejando escuchar la risa de "felicidad" de ambos actores._

-Bueno, esto es incómodo- mencionó Bolin ante el ambiente que se poso sobre sus amigos.

-Sí, necesito aire fresco- dijo suspirando Korra y procedió a salir al pequeño balcón pasando el pasillo de acceso.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una mano que conocía perfectamente se posara sobre su hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su novia.

-Vaya obra verdad- comentó está tratando de animar a la morena.

-Sí, es… definitivamente **_algo-_** contestó con una ligera risa.

-Sabes, es raro- habló de nuevo la ingeniera ampollándose en el barandal junto al Avatar observando el paisaje- ver todo desde el principio, incluso si es una adaptación bastante mala-

-No tenemos que hacerlo- mencionó Korra después de un pequeño silencio – No tenemos porque verlo todo de nuevo-

Asami miró a los ojos a Korra, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, la pelea contra Zaheer, su desaparición durante 3 años, la muerte de su padre… La chica se acerco más al Avatar y acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, todo está en el pasado y ahora lo que importa es el presente,- se acercaban lentamente- y el presente es esto- terminó cerrando la distancia que les quedaba con un dulce beso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Elizabeth Wolf.**


	3. Segundo Acto: Espíritus

_**¡Saludos lectores!**_

**_Ah... no creo que una disculpa sirva por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, la escuela me volvió loca con exámenes, salí de la ciudad para hacer mi examen físico para entrar a la universidad, en fin. Aquí está el 3er capítulo, espero les guste._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, siguen la historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos, se aprecia de verdad. Kaneki-Uchiha, no sabes como me alegran a mi el día comentarios como el tuyo, en verdad gracias._**

**_¡Un anuncio! Se está organizando una Semana Korrasami para el 30 de marzo, pueden encontrar más información en el Tumblr de fuckyeahavatar-spanish. Debido a eso, no podré actualizar esta historia al menos en esa semana._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino._**

**_Me disculpo por el sentido del humor estúpido y las infinitas referencias de El Rey León._**

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Psst, chicas- la voz urgente de Bolin obligó a las jóvenes a separarse- Ya va a empezar el segundo acto- y con eso, regresó.

-Bueno, veamos que tal les va con los espíritus- mencionó Korra resignada mientras caminaba mano a mano con Asami hacía sus asientos.

_"Avatar Korra ha derrotado a Amon consiguiendo entrar en el Estado Avatar, se ha reunido con el amor de su vida y el nuevo y reforzado Equipo Avatar. "_

-Esperen un minuto… - murmuró Bolin- ¿¡Es Shiro Shinobi!?- exclamó subiendo el volumen de su voz, ojos muy abiertos y señalando el telón aún cerrado.

_"Ahora, las relaciones entre las Tribus del Agua se vuelven tensas cuando las creencias y la historia pasada de dos hermanos sale a la luz."_

_Se levanta el telón._

_-AIRE CONTROL- 4 gritos diferentes se escucharon del lado izquierdo del escenario de donde aparecen la actriz de Korra junto con tres pequeños actores representando a los hijos de Tenzin quienes montan lo que se entiende como esferas de aire muy mal fabricadas que avanzan a una velocidad _muy_ lenta. La escenografía nos lleva al Templo Aire de la Isla. A la derecha del escenario un actor alto de complexión robusta vestido con los colores tradicionales de la Nación del Fuego sostiene una bandera con cuadros blancos y negros._

_-¡Ja! Voy a vencer al Avatar- la actriz que interpreta a Ikki gritó con voz demasiado aguda. _

_-No mientras sea YO. ESTADO AVATAR YIP YIP- la actriz cerró sus ojos mientras que la iluminación del escenario cambiaba a unas luces neón que hicieron que las pintura en sus parpados resplandeciera provocando una expresión de asombro en el público. La esfera que montaba aumentó su velocidad y alcanzó el otro extremo del escenario en pocos segundos._

-Oh espíritus… "Estado Avatar—comenzó el maestro tierra con la mano en la boca intentado silenciar su risa.

-Bolin, no te atrevas- advirtió Korra intuyendo las intenciones de su amigo.

-YIP YIP"- todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Korra simplemente maldecía a quienquiera que fuera la persona encargada del guión mientras los demás reían de manera más discreta.

_-Oh sí, yo gané- presumió mientras la iluminación regresaba a la normalidad. _

_-Claro que no, hiciste trampa- reclamó 'Ikki' mientras bajaba de su esfera._

_-No, solo estaba- pauso para dirigirse al público con una gran sonrisa- siendo espiritual como tu padre me lo pide- terminó con un guiño, ganándose unas simpática risas._

-Me pregunto si alguien en esta obra está bien representado- bufó de nuevo el Avatar.

_-¡¿UTILIZASTE EL ESTADO AVATAR PARA QUÉ?!- _

-Bueno eso se acerca bastante- comentó Opal riendo un poco.

_-Yo salvaré a mi compañía, recuperaré el honor de mi apellido y- agita su cabello de manera dramática- lo haré todo luciendo absolutamente fabulosa. Hablaré con Varrick y solucionaré todo-_

_-¡Wow! No sabía que toda esta gente nos esperaba- exclamó 'Bolin' mirando a todos los actores reunidos en el puerto de Harbor City._

_-No lo hicieron, vinieron por ellos- contestó 'Korra' señalando el enorme barco atrás de ellos._

_De él bajan 3 nuevos actores: un hombre mayor junto con dos mellizos, todos vestidos con ropa exageradamente lujosa. Caminan por el escenario y se detienen justo enfrente de 'Korra' y su padre._

_-Tonraq- pronuncia el hombre mientras que los mellizos se estremecen con escalofríos detrás de él._

_-Hermano- contesta este con tensión._

_-¿¡Quién es ese hermosa mujer Korra!?- pregunta 'Bolin' señalando a uno de los mellizos sin leer por completo la situación._

_-Ese es mi primo Desna- responde y el actor del maestro tierra cambia la dirección de su dedo- y su hermana Eska-_

_'Bolin' saca un espejo de algún misterioso lugar, arregla su cabello y proclama con voz segura:_

_-Es hora de Bolin el carismático- guiño._

-Oh, ¿esa es tu ex novia?- preguntó Opal, con sincera curiosidad.

-Uh, sí… no fue nada serio, a decir verdad fue más, uh, terrorífico- contestó el moreno sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-¿Por qué?-

_-Mi pequeño pato-tortuga- la actriz de Eska se encontraba muy cerca del actor de Bolin tomándolo del cuello de la camisa- te haré_ mío-

_La escena cambia y se muestra a 'Tornaq' junto con 'Korra' observando el paisaje pintado frente a ellos._

_-Korra, algún día todo esto será tuyo, todo hasta la tundra, pero vayas hacia allá, es peligroso- _

-Esto jamás pasó—comenzó a quejarse Korra pero fue interrumpida por un grito debajo de ellos.

-Por los espíritus. ¡Pueden callarse de una vez allá arriba!-

-¡Perdón!- respondió Asami lo más silenciosamente posible, mientras consolaba a su derrotada novia.

_-¡Korra! Tienes que seguir aprendiendo aire control para poder vencer a los espíritus- 'Tenzin' exclama después de la pelea con el espíritu oscuro._

_-¡NO! Ya me cansé de que me digas que hacer, cumpliré con mi destino como Avatar con mi tío- pausa dramática- estas despedido-_

_-Tu padre deshonró a nuestra familia cuando destruyó el bosque espiritual- concluyó 'Unalaq' una vez terminada la historia de cómo Tonraq llegó al norte._

_-¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo, todos me dicen que tengo que ser espiritual pero mi propio padre no lo es, no puedo soportarlo, padre no puedo pasar más tiempo contigo-_

_-¡Sí! Abrí el portal tío, qué opinas ¿un trabajo bien hecho digno de un Avatar, verdad?-_

_-Claro Korra, magnifico, tanto que cuando regresemos tengo una sorpresa preparada-_

_-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Me va a gustar?-_

_-Es para morirse-_

_-Tío, ¿por qué están tus tropas en nuestra Tribu?-_

_-Ah… bueno, están aquí porque… quiero unificar a las dos Tribus del Agua-_

_-… tiene sentido, muy bien-_

-Espíritus llévenme…-

_-¡Asami! Eres joven, ingenua laboralmente, acabas de pasar por un trauma familiar debido a la traición de tu padre, sin contar el estrés emocional que debe causarte tener que tomar el mando de una compañía a tan corta edad y la vulnerabilidad que presentas, ¿quieres hacer negocios conmigo?- preguntó 'Varrick' hablando muy rápido con su cara muy cerca de la no maestra._

_-Uh, sí-_

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Zhu Li, has la cosa!-_

_El escenario se oscurece de repente y un solo reflector se posa sobre la actriz del Avatar quien comienza a cantar._

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Korra ahora horrorizada al escuchar las desafinadas notas cantado algo como "_Yo quisiera ya ser espiritual"._

-Hmm, en el anuncio no decía que esto también era un musical-murmuró Bolin.

_-¿Papá, estás planeado un ataque en nuestra casa? ¡¿Con Varrick?!- exclamó 'Korra' gesticulando con sus brazos agresivamente._

_-Escucha Korra, se que en los tiempos de guerra los productores de armas son los que salen mejor beneficiados, así que no podemos dejar que los del norte nos roben nuestra libertad y nuestra integridad-_

_-¡SÍ!-_

_-Espera, ¿qué? No dejaré que ataquen a mi tío-_

_-No puedo creer que te hayan atacado tío-_

_-Korra me has salvado, ahora haré que esos maleantes paguen por lo que hicieron-_

_-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-_

_-Tus padres están arrestados-_

_-¿QUÉ?-_

_-Conspiraron contra _mí_, en _tu _casa, lo siento pero no te preocupes, el hombre más justo que está bajo mi mando los juzgará-_

_-Los sentencio a muerte-_

_-¡¿QUÉ!?-_

_-Hablaré con él, Korra-_

_-Senna queda libre y los demás se irán a prisión-_

-_Papá lo siento mucho-_

_-Está bien Korra, solo no hagas nada impulsivo para sacarme de aquí-_

_-Ok-_

_-Muy bien seños juez, va a dejar libre a mi papá o Naga no tendrá que preocuparse por comida en unos días-_

_-N-no puedo hacerlo, Unalaq me dijo que los aprisionara-_

_-¿Unalaq? El no haría algo así-_

_-Sí, el planeo todo, por favor no me lastimes-_

_-… no puedo creerlo-_

_-¡Mako, Bolin, Asami! Necesito su ayuda para hacer algo ilegal pero justo… Bolin, ¿por qué estas vestido así?-_

_-Bolin el carismático tal vez se paso un poco y estoy comprometido-_

_-Bueno, ¿me ayudaran?-_

_-Korra, no creo que sea una buena idea— _

_-¡Yo te apoyo!-'Mako' es interrumpido por 'Varrick' quien por fin sale a la luz escondido en un oso-ornitorrinco._

_-¿Varrick?-_

_-Sí, deberíamos ir a Ciudad República a conseguir el apoyo del presidente, así aprovechamos y huimos de aquí-_

_-Huir suena bien, hagámoslo- ultimó 'Bolin'._

_-¡Papá!- El 'Avatar' se reencuentra con su padre en un abrazo cargado de amor e incomodidad entre los actores._

_-Korra, te dije que no hicieras nada imprudente-_

_-Lo siento pero tenías razón, Unalaq es malo-_

_-Avatar Korra, un placer conocerla por fin- _

_-El placer es mío presidente Raiko, el motivo de mi visita es—_

_-Claro, un momento, sonría-_

_-¿qué?-_

_Fotografía incómoda._

_-Proceda por favor-_

_-Ah, Unalaq está invadiendo el Sur, necesitamos tropas para poder combatirlos-_

_-Muy bien, entiendo la situación. No-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_

_-No incumbe a la ciudad, ahora otra foto-_

_-Pero…-_

_-¿LE CONTASTE AL PRESIDENTE DE MIS PLANES CON IROH?- una muy violenta 'Korra' entra al a estación de policía._

_-Korra, estoy bajo juramento, además no creo que el Norte esté involucrado con lo que paso con el Centro Cultural- se intentó excusar 'Mako'._

_-Claro, pero la confidencialidad de las conversaciones con tu novia no significa nada para ti- _

_-Tal vez ya no deberías ser mi novia- una exclamación de sorpresa general se escuchó en el público._

_-¡Bien!- el 'Avatar' procedió a patear un escritorio, caer accidentalmente y salir de la escena._

_La iluminación cambia de nuevo a unas luces verdes, moradas y azules tenues. Unalaq y sus hijos se encuentran en el mundo de los espíritus y comienzan a cantar._

-Saben, esto ya no es tan malo, al menos cantan peor que "yo"- rió una Korra visiblemente más relajada quien tenía en sus brazos a Asami, la morena había recargado su cabeza en el hombro del Avatar dos escenas atrás.

-Sí y el compositor es todo un genio, escucha- hablo la mecánica.

_-'Una nueva era, se encuentra muy cerca-_

_-¿Y que ganamos nosotros?-_

_-Escucha como tu hermana-'_

_-Un momento… manipulación, robo, explosiones, 'hacer la cosa'… ¡Varrick!-_

_-Vaya Mako, tus habilidades deductivas son realmente excepcionales- _

_-Varrick-_

_-Solo quiero recordarte que ya que YO salvé la compañía de TU novia deberías tener cuidado-_

_-Asami y yo no somos nada y voy a atraparte-_

_-Inténtalo-_

_-Mako, estas bajo arresto-_

_-¡¿De nuevo?!-_

_-¡Tenzin! Unalaq es malo, descubrí la historia del primer Avatar, encontré a Raava y creo que soy un poco gay*- 'Korra' pone al corriente al maestro Aire quien disfrutaba de sus vacaciones-¿Quiénes son estas personas?-_

_-Korra, somos Kya y Bumi-_

_-…-_

_-Hermanos de Tenzin, hijos de Aang-_

_-…-_

_-Estoy cansada de esto-_

_-Tenzin, tú no puedes ir a mundo de los espíritus, deja que Jinora acompañe a Korra, ¿qué podría pasar?-_

_-Tenzin lo siento, Unalaq me engañó, Jinora… no regresó-_

_-Presidente Raiko, no me importa la imagen que quiere mantener el mundo y MI hija están en peligro, necesitamos su ayuda-_

_-Protegeré a mi ciudad, así que no-_

_-Unalaq, hermano, ayúdame- 'Tonraq' está a punto de perder la pelea contra el jefe de la Tribu del Norte._

_-Que viva el Jefe-_

_Es hora de la batalla final, el Avatar Korra quien perdió la conexión con sus vidas pasadas ha meditado en el Árbol del Tiempo y ha encontrado su energía interior, ahora los actores de Korra y Unalaq se encuentran dentro de disfraces de Vaatu y Korra Gigante no muy bien elaborados, preparándose para pelear._

_La iluminación del escenario cambia drásticamente cuando del techo, una pequeña y resplandeciente muñeca de Jinora aparece enfrente de Korra ayudándola a encontrar la luz en la oscuridad y, por consiguiente a Raava._

_El Avatar ha ganado y ha iniciado una nueva era._

_Sin embargo el romance del Avatar con Mako llega a su fin, no sin antes jurarse amor eterno._

_Se cierra el telón._

-Vaya es bueno saber que se interesaron por lo que paso después- comentó Mako levantándose y estirándose un poco.

-Venga Mako, todos sabemos que te convertiste en un gran detective- consoló su hermano- la pregunta importante aquí es: ¿Dónde está Nuktuk? ¿Mi carrera como actor no es suficientemente importante para agregarlo?- preguntó ahora indignado.

-Oh vamos cariño, solo espero ser lo suficientemente importante para que no me saquen a mí de la obra- bromeó Opal.

-Pues no se ustedes-habló Asami esta vez- pero creo que empieza lo bueno-

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Uff, volví a ver este libro para poder tener la memoria fresca de lo que pasaba y lo disfruté muchísimo**__** (a excepción de la horrible animación de SP)**_

_***Referencia! Quien me diga de donde es se gana una galleta y mi admiración eterna.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


End file.
